Alien Nightmares
by VeeVee The Writer N Artist
Summary: "I awoke from cryo-sleep seemingly alone when in fact I am not..."
1. Awaken

Based on a dream and co written with a friend.

Please R&R! :D

* * *

Everything was heavy… My arms, my legs, my eyes...My whole body. A great weight had settled on me and everything felt tired. After what felt like an eternity, the weight began to dissipate, and this tired feeling soon followed. I could finally move…I could open my eyes...I could feel my limbs, my head. They were all killing me.

At first, all I can see is a mass of burred colors. Dark grays, light grays, a bit of color here and there. Within a few minutes; however, my vision started to clear up. I could see a reinforced glass lid gracefully raising up and away from where I lay.

Memories started to appear, I remembered what caused all of this. Heavens above, I hated going into cryo sleep. When I awoke, I wasn't greeted with the usual sounds my happy crew makes when they too awoken along side me.

Confusion struck me as I slowly sat up from where I lay, groan slightly. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I continued to listen for my crew mates. There was only silence. Once finished, I opened my eyes and looking around, I saw that the cryo pods that should have contained my crew was empty.

I felt totally alone with a foreboding feeling in my gut. Sliding my legs out of my cryo pod and planting my feet firmly on the ice cold floor, I gingerly got out of my cryo pod. Shuttering at how cold the air and floor is, I shuffled towards the locker room. Perhaps my crew was in there?

I didn't like this, not one bit. To add icing on this wonderful cake, there was a dull headache in the back of my head. Bleh, cyro sleep can do numbers on you.

My slow, groggy journey to the lockers halted to a dead stop when my foot landed on something really cold and really slimy.

"BLAH!"

I made huge mistakes in that exact moment. In my drunken haze, I quickly back peddled away from whatever covered the floor then I slipped. The resulting pain on my backside jogged my mind into focus. Hissing in pain, I sat up. Grimacing at the slime like liquid at my feet. Leaning forward, I gently dipped a finger into the puddle.

'What is this?' I thought to myself, rubbing my slime covered fingers together as I tried to figure what this stuff is. I had get up and find a cloth to wipe this stuff off of my foot. I made a metal note where it is as I proceed to walk to the locker room before further examination.

Entering the locker room, I was surprised to see that it was empty. Not a soul to be seen. Come to think of it, no one was around to laugh at the silly sight of my falling down nor anyone around to clean up this puddle. Rubbing the back of my head, I walked to my locker.

Finding my locker was the easiest thing in the world. Locating it, opening it, and grabbed my clothings. As my shirt went over my head, I heard the lowest pitched hiss. I froze and slowly lowered my shirt, to see if anything was there. I was the only one here. Heart beating wildly, I slip pants on quickly then socks shoes. Once more checking the room, I then walk over to the puddle. It was like water, or corn syrup? The kitchen area was on the other side of the vessel I was on. So no way turbulence could have brought an entire corn syrup bottle over here. By chance, I look up and at an open vent.

The hissing returned. And it was coming from the open vent. My heart shot up my throat and I backed away from the vent as fast as humanly possible. I shuddered as lights popped in my views, this sudden movement and emotion aggravated my headache. As I moved away, I thought I saw something shiny and large. Perhaps it was debris? It would come as no surprise when ships falls away a little when everyone was in cryo. I frowned, the synthetics should have kept on eye on the place. I proceeded to walk grab a broom that was on the

'I should report this when I get the chance.' I thought. 'The synthetics are slacking off...'

When I got back to the vent, the thing, it was gone. I stood there for a good minute before I dropped the broom. Whatever it was, it was gone.

'Great!' I thought. 'Vents seem to have unidentifiable debris in them and my crew as disappeared without a trace, it was only a matter of time before the air system began malfunctioning. Damn this headache'

Rubbing my temples, I started to make my way to the kitchens. My stomach is pissed that it wasn't feed in a while and my head felt like a whole cargo container was sitting on it. I feared that a migraine is starting.

Walking to the kitchens was fairly uneventful. The hallways were deadly silent, there was no jokes been thrown about, no cursing, no talking, nothing. Only the growling of my stomach and increasing the pain in the back of my head.

Just silence.

It made no sense, where was everyone? There was no way that this was a prank, it was too quiet.

Letting out a pained moan, I stopped and lead against a wall. The headache was getting unbearable! Light flashed and danced across my vision and my stomach did a back flip.

 _Sweetie…_

I stumbled and fell onto my knees. Something broke in my head. The pain and pressure spread everywhere. It was like a great weight crashed onto my mind all at once. Everything felt heavy. My arms... My legs..

 _Darling… It's very early for you…_

I gasped for air, struggling to stay up. Everything felt so heavy… N-No! Must.. stay.. awake..

 _My child… you need sleep._

I shook my head furiously, using the wall as support, I had to get up. It was a battle to keep myself from falling down again and more so to keep myself awake. The blissful invitation of sleep was almost too much. It felt like this went on for eternity. The pain and the weight sluggishly faded away. Standing there, I patted from exhaustion.

I can only shiver and stood there, panting and heaving, recovering. I am pretty sure that wasn't a normal migraine.


	2. Trekking

It took me some time to regain my bearings after that event. My mind was slow to move and my body was numb from the shock of what just happened. Everything was hurting, I can't think straight, and I need to do something...

Stumbling forwards, I continued my trek towards the kitchens. I sure do hope I can locate that tylenol, my head is killing me!

I am not sure how long I walked, I just know it was too long and I was pretty happy to see the doors that lend to the kitchens. Thank goodness too! I am so ready to take something for my headache, have a nice sandwich and maybe… some…

A small gasp escaped my throat when I entered the kitchen, the place was in shambles. There was food everywhere. From the way it smelt, it wasn't all that long ago. Pots and pans littered the floor and a few of them were on the counters. What surprised my the most was the occasional dents and scratches on the surfaces.

A fight had broken out here and I somehow missed it. I tottered backwards and out of the kitchen, leaning against the wall for support as the uneasy feeling that festered grew to an unbearable level.

"What the fuck had happen here?!" I stammered to myself. Now I knew that something was horrifying was here. Questions appeared in my mind in a rapid pace.

My first thought that caused this was the synthetics. Perhaps something in their programing glitched out, it's not unheard of that something like that had happen. If that was the case, then perhaps that is the reason my crew was no where to be found? My stomach dropped that the thought. Yea, there were asses as times but she knew then for a while now and they are her responsibility. As the leader of this cargo ship, she must care of her crew, the cargo, and the ship. So far, I've failed all three.

There were still many question in my mind that I couldn't answer. I need to get to the control room, the logs there will take me everything. Hopefully, I will be able to find my crew or at least someone.

Grinding my teeth, I carefully walked into the kitchen. If I was to be able to make it to the control room, I must be armed in some way There are threats aboard this ship and I can not take the risk of getting injured or worse.. Also taking care of this headache is important too. Making it to the counters, I rifled through the items I was looking for.

"Aha!"

I smiled as I pulled out a slicing knife, this bad boy here will grant me some protection. That's one.

I continued to look through the kitchens until I located some meds. Grabbing a glass of water, I downed two pills.

Now armed, and medicated, I started to make my way to the control room.

 _tap, tap, tap_

Those were the only sound in the vacant hallways and they belonged to my feet as I walked. The air seemed to be still and everything was far too quiet. No soul to be seen and no one to be heard. It was just me, my knife, and my thoughts. I couldn't help to think over the info I had in front of me, thinking of ways that this could possibly happen.

I grinded my teeth together. I don't like this... I don't like the silence, I don't like the fact I have no idea where my crew is, and I definitely didn't like this headache. Despite taking some strong medication, the pressure in the back of my head was still there, only toned down.

 _child..._

A cold shiver ran down my body. Those silky whispers. Every on and again I swore I heard something. I keep pushing them back and tell myself I keep hearing things.

None of that is real, just peculiar side effect of the cryo.

 _Why must you ignore me? You need to sleep..._

I shook my head violently. None of that is real! There was no voices… Just me, my knife, and my thoughts… and the weight on my shoulders

 _I only want the best of you..._

My feet started to slow down, my arms are getting heavy, my mind felt slow.

For the briefest moment, I thought a large bony hand slithered up my back and to my head, gently applying pressure on it's way up, it felt oddly pleasurable. Letting out a raspy cry, I stumbled to a stop and stared at the ground. My legs trembled and I could feel my knees failing me. If I fell the ground, I am not sure I will be able to get up.

Breathing heavily, I tried my damndest to push those this bizarre attack. I will not fall over in a faint! The struggle was a taxing, the whispers and the weight on my shoulders never falter.

It's all in my head… It's all in my head… I'm going to be ok… I am not hearing voices… It's all in my head...

What felt like eternity, the weight started to ease away. I was soon felt as a shivering sweaty mess, but I was at least free. I stood there for a long time, trying to recover from this ordeal.

Faintly, I heard the tapping of light foot steps and a small hiss fading away. For all I knew that could be my mind playing tricks on me.

"What's going on..?" I whimpered to myself.

This is not normal migraine...


End file.
